


Premonition

by AldricCheylan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricCheylan/pseuds/AldricCheylan
Summary: Sam and Dean are both in a motel room, resting a bit after a hunt. Sam feels uneasy at his brother's sight. What is it? He's having some thoughts he shouldn't have... Why? Was is a premonition?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this text in 2012 but never posted it on here. The story happens before the previous one, in 6 chapters, that I posted years back, the one untitled "Sweet Holidays". My writing skills are surely not perfect at all. I still remember enjoying a lot writing this back in 2012. I hope you'll like it too.

On the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, he was trying not to think too much to the man in the other room. His brother was taking a shower in the bathroom and he did not want to think about that, but trying not to think about it was making him think of the shape of his body that was clearly visible in his head now. He couldn't think of anything else and it became a bit embarrassing. 

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, still covered with droplets, his towel tied around his hips, showing half of his anatomy. To this sight Sam could not stay calm and started to blush after noticing he was staring at his brother with insistence. Such an appealing body was not natural, he thought. And he surprised himself discovering a new side of his dear brother. 

He always saw him as a model, a brother on whom he can count, a brother protecting and teaching him lots of things, but he never thought he would see him as a very attractive man with a prefect body. He always knew he loved him more than anything else in this world. He would give his life to save him, he would do everything he could for his beloved brother, but he always thought this was a natural feeling that a young brother should have, a normal love between two brothers. 

« Sam ? », Dean asked wondering why his little brother was looking at him this way. Why was he blushing by the way ? « You look like a child who would have just discovered love for the first time », he continued with his usual smirk. 

« Very funny Dean. »

« It was ! », replied the half-naked man. He went to the fridge, took two bottles of beer and put them on the table. 

« It's your turn, Sam. »

« What ? »

« Your turn. The bathroom. Do you need a drawing ? », Dean said with a sarcastic voice. 

« Yeah, in a minute... »

Sam felt a bit cramped in his trousers. He needed a cold shower but could not stand up with his brother in the same room. He waited it to calm down, which was not easy with Dean with his towel around the hips. The older brother looked at Sam, an eyebrow raised.

« What is it ? », Dean asked knowing perfectly there was something. He knew Sam more than anybody else. He knew his face and this look he had in his eyes when he was preocuppied. Like if he had something important to say, or maybe in this case it should be something embarrassing, since his cheeks were blushing. Sam was still looking at his brother's body, his gaze running from his feet to his knees, going up to his hips and neck. He could not stop imagining him entirely naked. « This is bad », Sam told to himself.

« Could you put some clothes on ? At least your boxer, please. »

« Is there something you don't like in my perfectly shaped body ? », Dean asked with a smile. « Ooh I see, you're jealous, aren't you ? »

« Of course not ! Dean, could you just put your boxer on ? »

« Okay Gandhi ! »

« Not here ! », Sam exclaimed. 

That was weird, Dean thought. He looked very surprised by Sam's reaction. 

« What's wrong Sam ? I find you a bit weird since a while. Today more than the other days. Do you have fever ? Your face is pretty red. », Dean asked a bit worried. 

« No, I'm okay. »

« You're sure ? »

Dean took the two bottles of beer, crossed the room and sat on the other bed in front of his brother. He dropped off the beers on the bedside tables and put his hand on Sam's forehead. 

« I find you a bit hot. »

Sam pushed Dean's hand away, stood up quickly and went to lock himself in the bathroom. Dean was even more surprised by this behavior. What was not right in Sam's head ? 

Now in the bathroom, the door carefully locked, Sam felt more and more uneasy in his pants. It was pushing against his jeans. He felt like being tightly packed. He really needed a cold shower, right now. 

« Why did you lock the door ? We never ever did that before. » Dean was very puzzled. 

In the bedroom, he removed his towel to put on his boxer. He laid his back on a cushion and rested his head on the wall. He put on the television, took a beer and sipped it. It was a pretty hot day today, and a good beer was quite refreshing. Dean was thinking of Sam, the way he behaved some minutes ago. He had found him odd this afternoon, and it was worth this evening. He could not understand why he was so weird all of a sudden. He was like embarrassed about something, but what ? 

« Hey Sammy ? », Dean said loudly to be heard through the door, « Do you have something you want to hide from me or is it just me ? »

« Dean, I'd like to take my shower. »

« Oh what ? Did I distract you ? », Dean laughed. 

Sam did not replied anything. « All right », Dean thought. Obviously his brother did not want to tell him what was wrong. 

After half an hour Sam finally stepped out of the bathroom, his pants on. 

« It's about time ! », Dean exclaimed. 

He noticed Sam's lips were all purplish blue, like if he spent his time in a very cold pool.

« You took a cold shower ? », Dean asked frowning. « Sam ? »

« Dean... » A long silence and then Sam continued. « I don't really know how to tell it. »

« I'm listening », replied Dean to reassure his little brother.

« Well, you see... you're my brother and I always loved you a lot but... »

« But you don't want to travel with me anymore ? »

« No ! No, that's not it. Let me finish please. It's that... These days I feel... weird. »

« Yeah, I noticed. »

« No Dean, not this way. I mean... I feel weird. You see ? »

« ...No. »

Dean was confused. He did not get what Sam was trying to tell but a little idea went to his mind. However he refused to think of it. It could not be that. He always considered Sam as his little brother and only his little brother. Even though since a few days, since that hunt in fact, this hunt they both did, together, where Sam had real problems and Dean saved him, there was something more between the two brothers since that day. A link that was not there before that suddenly appeared and made them closer than before. But not only as brothers. Dean did not really know if it was a normal feeling or if it was something else. 

« I have the impression my feelings changed. I feel... weird... when you're around Dean. »

« What do you mean by « weird » exactly ? »

« You're walking in the room almost naked Dean, I feel weird when you act like this. »

« You mean you find it... disgusting ? »

« No ! I mean... », Sam sighed heavily. « I mean I was... It gets... Come on Dean ! Don't make me say it ! »

Another moment of silence and Dean understood.

« Oh ! You mean... the cold shower. That was because of that ? »

Sam turned his head down, embarrassed and unable to look at his brother in the eyes. He was way too uneasy and felt his cheeks blushing again. Dean knelt in front of him and put softly his hands on Sam's thighs. The younger one looked up at him and felt a shiver running along his spine. They both remained still for two or three minutes, then Dean made his hands slide all the way up to Sam's hips. His soft hands were caressing gently this beautiful tanned body and went up on his back. 

« Dean ? »

Dean's eyes were shining like never. Sam was getting hard as his brother was hugging him, kissing his muscled and well built chest. 

« Dean », Sam murmured in a little moan.

Dean's breathe was shorter and shorter. He pushed him on the bed and rode him. Sam was getting harder and his brother felt it. He had this smirk he always had when he was thinking about naughty things. He kissed Sam's neck tenderly and whispered to his hear, « I'll make you feel better soon, Sammy. »

« m... am... Sam. Sam ! »

Sam opened his eyes. 

« Come on, it's pretty late. You slept enough. Let's go eat something, I'm starving. »

A dream ? Was it a dream ? It seemed so real though. But Dean had a perfectly normal behavior so it might have been a dream, a very weird but soft dream. Not unpleasant to be honest.

« Sammy ? »

« What did I do yesterday after my shower ? »

« Why do you ask ? »

« Just answer please. »

« Well, you drank your beer and then slept. You said the TV program was boring so you slept. Why do you even ask ? »

« Just to know. »

« You was so drunk you don't even remember ? » Dean laughed. 

« Yeah, that was probably that... »

The phone rang. It was Bobby. The two brothers gathered their stuff. Dean put everything in his beloved Impala. Sam closed the motel door and another day was beginning.


End file.
